The present invention relates to soiless or reduced soil plant growth devices commonly known as hydroponic devices. The invention has particular application for use in growing plants, especially at accelerated rates, in limited space.
It is well known that hydroponic devices have existed for some time, are widely commercially available, and are an effective means to provide predetermined nutrient delivery amounts and rates of feed to cause accelerated plant growth in limited spaces. The following are some examples of prior art hydroponic devices: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,394,647; 5,287,652; 4,926,585; 4,310,990; 4,279,101; and 4,211,034. It is also well known that many of these devices have been awkward to use, dedicated to only one type of growth method, incapable of pumpingly evacuating their liquid contents thus limiting use location, void of pressure equalizing plumbing thus requiring greater pump pressure for a given system size, of limited modularization or not comprised of readily available off the shelf components, and lacking the ability to self clean. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,647 discloses a self contained hydroponic device, yet such device is shown and described to have plumbing lines or tubes outside of the main body of the device.